Struck by Lightening
by Chibi-chan2468
Summary: Shun died as when he was young, not physically but mentally. He is completely numb from an accident he had as a child. Dan as a concerned friend has had enough of it and decides to dedicate his teen years into making his best friend happy again. The two of them bound together on the set path of the universe begin to see each other as more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I:

A small boy peeked out of the side of a tree and was knocked off his feet being accompanied by a scream of 'tag'. He scowled up a his brown haired companion as he reached out a hand that the raven took as he pulled him down. "It's rude to push people down you know."Shun sighed as he stood up and walked away. Dan ran to him informed him of his position of it and whizzed past him with Shun hot on his trail, the storm clouds following.

The boys lay on the open field watching the storm clouds roll in as droplets decorated their faces. Shun stood up as the storm started to pour down on them but was pulled down by his friend "Are you going home?" Dan asked "That's what you do when there's a storm." A clap of thunder resounded through the smalls hills surrounding the town. "We could wait it out, it could be like an adventure!" Dan said very sure of himself. Shun found himself a few seconds later huddling close to Dan and onto the thick bark in fear of being swept away, baby tears streaming down the child's face as his companion was grinning ear to ear. His raven hair swept around his pale face as the approaching lighting went barely noticed. He gripped Dan's hand hoping the boy wouldn't be taken away by the storm and closed his eyes. An intense pain unlike any other shot through him as his grip on the hand loosened as he slowly fell out of consciousness barely registering a shrill scream.

Please don't cry...

Shun's eyes snapped open and he inhaled slowly to calm himself. He pealed back his sweat soaked sheets and walked to the bathroom. Every night the same dream would plague him and every night he would have to make a fresh batch of coffee at one in the morning. The bottle in his hand shook out two small blue pills and Shun shoved them down his throat grimacing at the taste. As if on cue his phone started to ring. He sprinted back to his bedside table, not wanting to wake his grandfather, and swiftly answered the phone the person on the other end already annoying him.

"I got a suprise for you!"

"Oh lucky me." Shun spat his voice laced with sarcasm

"Yolo!" "What exactly would that even mean" I whispered

"You only live once." I inwardly groaned

"If you're going to lecture me on my face your fears crap-"

"But if you never face your fears you will never know what it's like to live"

"Well smartass my fears aren't irrational so they don't need to be faced."

"But it happened when you were a child."

"As much as I want to be a part of your crazy phsych ward rehabilitation I'll have to pass."

"Okay~" Dan said like a scolded child.

"Good night Daniel."

The raven haired male hung up swiftly smiling discretely to himself 'Dork' he thought closing my eyes.

Shun blinked wearily barely registering my name being called, he shifted onto my stomach and slowly opened his eyes as a hand swept down. The raven made slight choking noises as a doubled over and stared at his grandfather in disbelief.

"Why would you do that?" The boy rasped

"You wouldn't wake up." He turned and walked away.

He coughed as he got up from the bed to get ready for another boring day at school. The raven haired boy trudged out of bed and shrugged on his usual black and white school attire. He plopped down onto the bed and waited for his ride to arrive, reminiscing on the most beautiful type of sleep he had experienced in a while, the dreamless kind. The slobbering teen snored soundly oblivious to the pounding at his door.

"SHUN!"

"Um… Kazami-san it's all right." Dan said pointing toward the slender.

"I'll wake him up." Dan paled at the old man's smile.

Shun squinted his eyes as his name was called and started to wake up a he suddenly felt the cool breeze of being airborne.

"I hate you grandfather." Shun whispered as he felt the impact of gravity on his jaw.

The raven teen's hair whipped around his face as he sat in Dan's convertible on the way to school some sticking to the frozen peas clutched to his jaw.

"You cul had try t stup him."

"You sound like a mutant." He said fixing his black blazer.

"Thabs to you." Dan stuck out his tongue.

They walked around until when the warning bell rang and ran to their lockers. Shun threw his makeshift icepack in his locker and grimaced as he massaged his jaw.

"Bell's about to rang!~" Dan shouted cheerily while patting Shun's face between his hands. The raven teen grimaced while crushing Dan's wrist in his grip.

"I hat yo"

"I still love you" Dan smiled weakly while he listened to his bones crunch.

Shun cursed as the bell rang and ran into the classroom near his locker unintentionally dragging Dan along.

"Mr. Kazami who is your...guest" Shun flushed and quickly let go of Dan's wrist.

"I'm sorry Mr. Aber, I saw this starving boy on the street and i didn't know what to do with him so I brought him here to you knowing with your endless generosity you would find a way to help him."

"Lovely story and i bet will sound even better in detention, you as well brown hair" Dan pouted and turned to to scowl at Shun from his position halfway out of the door.

'Crybaby' Shun mouthed as he walked to his desk instantly being swarmed by his fan group questioning him on his bruise.

The day flew by before Shun's eyes like it always does, sometimes he felt like he was just watching his life move on without him. It was a feeling that came and went. Nothing held his attention except maybe Dan, he thought. The boy needed more guidance than a blind person on roller skates.

He slowly approached up to his homeroom teacher's class dreading the hours ahead. Dan showed up after him and like usual he whined about sitting and doing nothing. Shun found Dan's constant whispered complaints to be absolutely agonizing. The brown haired teen clearly didn't understand the meaning of the phrase 'trying to sleep.' He was well informed by Dan on how while he was nodding off the other teen had to reorganize the chemistry classes shelves alone of detention work. Shun balanced on the edge of the school barrier with Dan walking at the base of it to the car. They arrived at the car and Shun watched Dan as he put his legs over the edge and started to swing them in anticipation. Dan unlocked the car and put the key in the ignition to start the air conditioning

"You gonna get down from there?"

"In a second" Shun replied

The raven teen stood up and put his arm in his school bag so he could proceed to the shorter end to the brick wall. Shun stepped forward and his foot contacted a large pebble and he gasped as the fall was set slow motion for him.

He didn't want to fall things just made it happen that way, he didn't want to cry but fear made him. With his footing lost his feet scraped off the ledge after his torso, he closed his eyes and braced for the cold smack of the cement. It never came. Instead the raven teen was surrounded with a gentle warmth, he opened his eyes and breathed as he settled into the arms of his red savior.

"Get up." the voice from beneath him uttered

Shun' s face heated up as he came back to reality. He wiped his eyes so he wouldn't seem like that much of an incompetent ninjas in front of Dan.

"You are so damn heavy." Dan chimed

The his awkwardness went away as his best friend fussed over him and the fear of falling didn't scare him anymore. It wasn't the last time Dan would save him but that just made him happier. Nothing could rival the love of a friend and the thought just made his life worth living.

Chibi-chan: Leave me tips about the story and tell me if you think I should continue it.

:}

Shun: Review it or I will sneak into your room while your asleep.


	2. Chocolate

Chapter 2

Im back and yes I go to school and have to maintain an A average so that was where I've been so... yeah. This is just a short chapter and the next one shall be up in 2 weeks time. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review it to tell me what you think.

/-/-/-/-/;)

The brown haired teen sat half asleep in his world history class. He contemplated why if a Ceasar salad was named after Caesar it wasn't spelled the same. Dan truly couldn't tell if it was the roman republic or the revised republic Mr. Moore just droned on and on about Octavian or Augustus Caesar or whoever. The only thing he could think about was how perfectly Shun fit into his arms. It was clearly not his lucky day since Mr. Moore was clearly calling on him for at least a minute and he clearly had detention again. But it wasn't bad because he at least had the memories of last week.

Dan and Shun always had the same lunch period, no matter what grade or what class, and it was in their first grade lunch period that they met. They even sat in the same place everyday ever since Dan arrived in high school, even in the winter. It was under the cherry tree in the back courtyard outside of the cafeteria beside the stump of the blackberry tree. Nobody else was welcome to sit with them because they emitted an a sense of a fragile harmony that would break if you touch it. And on this day nothing had changed.

On this day Shun realized his friend's eating habits were horrible, the only things he had were either made of chocolate or saturated in the disgusting substance. The sight of chocolate sickened him, he leaned back and popped the first two buttons of his shirt, chocolate aggravated his anxiety and he tried to not feel light headed.

"Are you allergic to anything" Shun questioned

"Nuts"

"Do you eat eggs"

"Yes"

"What do you not like to eat"

"Nothing"

"What is your favorite food"

"Chocolate"

"MKay"

"Why the twenty questions"

"I'm doing a food survey for a science project"

Shun got up and threw his lunch in the trash then went back to class.

Shun arrived at home from another non-memorable day, he scrolled through the results from his google search and shuddered. His hatred for chocolate was unsurpassed by any other man. He tried to remember that all this effort was to repay a friend but was failing miserably. With a scowl on his face he started to cook so he would be done before grandfather got home.

Dan sat in his car awaiting the arrival of his black haired companion. It seemed like Shun was always late but who could blame him, it must take a while to get that hair perfect. After a while Shun was chased out of the house by his grandfather, it was the daily ritual. Shun quickly slammed the door and stamped his foot onto Dans's foot that was hovering over the gas.

"Good morning!" Dan said cheerfully as Shun retracted his foot when they were halfway down the street.

Shun nodded as he clutched his school bag. The raven haired teen wished for nothing more than the car ride to be over quickly.

When they arrived at school Shun popped up and ran out of the parking lot towards the school. It wasn't his intention to be so abrasive but if he tried to think of an excuse he would have stuttered and ended up revealing the secret. Ninjas don't stutter so his abrasiveness was for the greater good anyway. The raven haired teen decided that he would sneak it in his locker at lunch and spend the rest of his time in his art teacher's class. It was sad but he wouldn't want Dan to ask any questions about his whereabouts and he could always eat with his other friends.

Shun had lunch during geometry and every girl imaginable asked who the cookies were for and followed him around asking questions. He only got away by going to the bathroom and even after that they waited outside for him. The black haired ninja decided to jump out of the window and then go through the back door to the gym to get to Dan's locker.

Dan sat in the grass outside the cafeteria waiting for Shun, he was never late before, but this was what they always did so he waited patiently.

"Danma-san do you want to sit with us?" Baron asked peeking his head out the back door of the cafeteria.

"No, I'm waiting for someone, they'll be here soon."

"Shun told me to tell you that he was spending his lunch period finishing assignments so he won't be here."

"That's okay I like time by myself."

"Okay." Baron walked back hesitantly

In reality he hated being alone it was quit boring and it was a bit awkward. He liked being with Baron and company but a day isn't complete without a beginning, middle, and end that has Shun. Dan sighed, he was starting to sound like a stalker rather than a best friend. This is why he didn't like to be alone he had to process instead of just feeling and he would always end up depressed.

At the end of the day Shun waited for Dan by his car and reinforced his story of why he couldn't have left the chocolates. The brown haired teen came bounding down the sidewalk, Shun couldn't help but crack a small smile at how energetic he could be even after a tiring day. He quickly dodged the flying hug that was aimed at him and then waited for the regular embrace. The raven haired teen tries not to struggle around much but Dan's vice grip of so-called "friendship" always made him a bit uncomfortable, today's hug was quit tighter and he was already a very claustrophobic individual.

"Could you let go?"

Dan replied by pressing a bittersweet chocolate cookie into Shun's mouth and eyes widened. Shun quickly spit it out as he was released from the other's embrace.

"I love you so much right now," Dan breathed out "You hate chocolate and baking, it's not my birthday, and it's not a special occasion but you made this for me..." He finished the mini rant with his face slightly flushed.

"I don't know what your talking about." Shun said trying to hide his face but couldn't.

He started to laugh uncontrollably. It was stupid all his secrecy just made his friend sad and it was just to preserve his pride, he is his best friend and should act more appropriately. Dan hugged him again and this time it wasn't that suffocating it just enough without being too much, he relaxed and tried to not squirm.

The ride home was silent but Dan's joy was evident in his smile.

"Shun, do you like hugs?"

"Not really"

"Does it make you uncomfortable when I touch you?"

Shun blushed, he thought the younger boy hasn't noticed. "A little bit..." He whispered under his breath

"I'm sorry" Dan sighed "you've never hugged me before and you always look constipated when I hugged you but since we were friends I assumed..."

"It's okay I just don't like people touching me I'm just extremely claustrophobic."

"I thought you had gotten over that?"

"When did I tell you I was claustrophobic."

"Just now" Shun glared at that comment"

"Okay in the first grade you told me not to touch you because you were claustrophobic, but then after a while you would let me hug you."

"Hahahahaha" Shun laughed for the second time that day "why would you remember such a trivial thing?"

The brown haired teen arrived at Shun's house right before Grandfather Kazami pulled up. He let the teens in and told Dan to leave everything the way he had left it. He only stayed there long enough to see Shun get chewed out by his grandfather because he left the kitchen a mess. It was overwhelming him that he actually say chocolate covered dishes and pots in the sink and chocolate failures in trash, the only thing he had done for Shun in a while was give him constructive criticism for his art work. He vehemently thanked the god or goddess of love or Aphrodite or whoever for giving him someone as wonderful as Shun.

Dan got back to his house while his mom was doing her pre-dinner yoga and ran up the stairs to his room. He plopped down on his bed once he got there sighed. 'Why would you remember such a pointless conversation' Because I ever since I met you I cherished every moment I could possibly spend with you. I can't possibly forget the feelings that come along with those memories, Dan thought.

"Idiot"

-/-/-/-/-

Chibi-chanXD: So... The plot bunnies have decided to make Dan the seme

Shun: THE HELL! Don't decide things on your own.

Chibi-chan: It was the plot bunnies

Dan: I'm not opposed

Shun: *in his emo corner*


End file.
